grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Gladville
Married to Gladice Gladville who had an affair. Early Life Born in East London, and growing up in the big city, he seem to be a catch as he was known to flirt up a storm, and be charismatic. Many fall for his charms but people are rather surprise when he marries Gladice Gladville who is a lot older than he is. They couple move to Grasmere Valley soon afterwards and many believe that he will go astray from his marriage very soon afterwards. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 16 Affairs of the Heart Eric has been carrying on an affair with a woman at work known as Shannon, much to his wife Gladice distraught who caught them in bed together. Nanny Prescot hearing about how distraught Gladice is over the situation decides with her family and help of Buck Felton to try and get the couple back together with Nanny Prescot spreading the word of Eric's philandering ways to the hairdressers so his behaviour would soon be known throughout the town. Soon enough Nanny Prescot, Buck Felton and Devon hide in one bush waiting to spy on the Eric and Shannon, while Frugal Mum, Economy Dad, Sheneque and PJ Simmons are in another hoping to catch them in the act and lecture Eric to get his act together and get back with his wife. The latter group pounce who they think is Eric and Shannon but turns out to be a madly in love couple Jotham and Cariola who are not happy with such an intrusion. Soon however Shannon and Eric arrive and reveal their plan of leaving their spouses and getting married.After a smooching session soon figures of the town start popping up revealing Eric’s secrets, his treatment of women, his frequent womanizing and his embarrassments. Nanny then gives Eric a piece of her mind which soon makes him realises how much Gladice loves him. After being scratched by Shannon in a row he orders her to get away from him and he wants asks for forgiveness from Gladice and asks how Gladice could love him after what he did. Gary Robinson comes to the scene and explains how the gospel causes for her as a Christian to love as Christ loved us even though we are filthy sinners. At the end the couple are clearly madly in love and back together. They come over to the Prescot house and eat the chicken sandwich together (as this was Eric's favourite meal) that Devon prepared for himself as they wait to tell Nanny Prescot the good news. Episode 18 Oh No He Didn't Eric and Gladice decide to renew their wedding vows and Nanny Prescot has been chosen to be the maid of honour for Gladice. As their prepare however, David Braxton rushes to Nanny Prescot's house wanting Devon to hide him as he is escaping from his vain, famous parents Richard and Vicki Braxton. They all attend the wedding and the others soon discover what David is doing. They reveal how Richard and Vicki are coming to the wedding. When they see the others, David hides and Richard and Vicki are both boastful about themselves and Richard does his ‘jiggle’ in front of Sheneque. Soon enough Gladice and Eric find out about their presence and after Eric realises that Richard who did his jiggle in front of his wife, he goes ballistic and he wants revenge for his disgusting behaviour. They have the wedding and afterwards at the reception David Braxton revealed how immoral the parents are and how much they don’t care about him. In the end this all caught on TV and their true natures are revealed. David ends up being adopted by Eric and Gladice as their own son. Season 2 Episode 4 Rise to Fall When Matthew Pratt comes to Grasmere Valley wanting to build condos and other business ventures to destroy the lovely scenary of Grasmere Valley, Eric is among those who warn Matthew of such a thing and also tries to explain to him that his macho business persona should be getting ridden of of like his one had like he had been similar humbled by the events concerning with his affair. Episode 7 It's Been a Year He along with Gladice are among those celebrating the first year of The Devon Show. Episode 18 As Easter Comes On Easter Sunday, Eric is among those along with Nancy Forster, Harvey Dontos, Matthew Pratt and Abdul McGray who ends up getting baptised. Their ends up being a commotion with Champaine, all excited to see the men being baptised and getting wet wanting to do the same thing despite not being a Christian and ending up in the water herself. Season 3 Episode 15 The Wedding Show Eric and Gladice are among those in Nanny Prescot's little competition of going through wedding videos and seeing whose wedding was the best. The other couples were Pamela Thornton and David Thornton, Harvey Robinson and Elle Robinson, James Dontos and Anne Dontos, Ryan Carey and Kate Carey, Jay Karl and Mikey Karl and Damian Burchens and Ruth Burchens. They re-show clips of their renewal of their wedding vows but the winners end up being Damian and Ruth. Season 7 Episode 16 The End of Devon He with Gladice and David are among those at the hospital when Nanny Prescot had a heart attack of which she ends up making a full recovery. He is also seen among the many singing at the wedding of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright for the finale of the show. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 34 Eric and Gladice move to Grasmere Valley in order to live.